


I am spy

by genderbendqueen



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Swearing, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>duo is working under cover at a bar and hears something intresting can he get to heero before the plan goes down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am spy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sorry if its stupid. It was a socials project I made into a fanfiction. Anyway I hope you enjoy it

The clinking of beer mugs and laughter could be heard for blocks. The bar was full tonight. The soldiers rowdy and drunk.   
It was hard being a “waitress” and spy at the same time everything demanding your attention. Trying to listen in to the alliance soldiers wasn’t all that challenging. All you had to do was keep their mug filled, Act like a complete dumb blond and be good company.  
Being their company was actually fun. They bought you drinks; made fun each other and jested   
//who knew the enemy knew how to party huh? Which is more I can say for a certain blue eyes brunette.// I thought while I re-filled yet another round of mugs.  
Eventually as the night wore on the amount of alcohol consumption was getting to them and loosening their tongs. While I was walking around I heard a particularly good piece of information. I wanted to leave straight away and tell 01 but my shift hadn’t ended and it would look very suspicious if I left right away. Sneaking a quick glance at the clock I noted that there was three more hours till I could leave.  
“DUET!!” Hearing my alias I looked over to see the chef waving a big brown paper bag in front of himself.  
“Whats up sir?” I asked in the best girly voice I could manage while walking towards the sleaze ball  
“There’s a delivery on Reid street and you’re the only one available right now”   
//SCORE!// I thought with a nod grabbing the paper bag.  
I went to walk away only to have him grab my ass. Turning around quickly I punched him in the gut. Watching with a satisfied smirk as he fell to his knees.   
“The next time you try that ill sue your pathetic ass for sexual harassment got it fuck tard” then left for my delivery.  
Along my walk to Reid Street I couldn’t help but think how I had gotten into this mess.  
…  
> >


End file.
